The Truth of it all
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: When Misty leaves to go take care of the Ceriluan gym Ash decides to go visit her a month later. When her sister's however tell Ash that she was kidnapped by Team Rocket Ash goes after her and what happens next is going to test Ash to his ultimate limit t


o.k. so this is my first attempt at a pokemon fic so go easy. Flames are welcome but be gentle. I got this idea when I was actually watching "Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phonix"

Now I know the story line with Team Rocket kidnapping Misty has been over done but I've put some twists into it too so please read and review.

Summary: When Misty leaves to go take care of the Ceriluan gym Ash decides to go visit her a month later. When her sister's however tell Ash that she was kidnapped by Team Rocket Ash goes after her and what happens next is going to test Ash to his ultamate limit to try and save the only girl he ever loved. Total AAML!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Misty never would of left and Ash and her would be together now.

Ash couldn't believe it! It had only been a month since Misty left and he missed her more then he ever could have imagined. He stopped walking and just stared at his feet. 'What did I do? How could I have let her leave?' He felt the oh so present tears fill his eyes.

Brock turned around when he realized Ash had stopped walking and saw him just staring at his feet with tears in his eyes. Pikachu was beside him looking back at his owner as well. Pikachu bonded over to Ash and stopped by his feet pulling at his pant leg.

"Pikapi?" It asked it's owner.

"I'm fine Pikachu!" Ash replied and looked up at Brock. Ash siged, "Brock, I need to do something before we go any further!"

Brock just nodded, "I was wondering when you were going to say that."

Ash just stared at him and saw that Brock had known all along what Ash himself had just figured out a couple weeks ago.

"Come on the next town just up ahead you can phone Misty from there." Brock said continuing to walk now Ash following and Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder.

They arrived at the next town a half hour later and Ash could barely contain his joy as he ran to the pokemon center quickly bursting through the doors and over to the video phone, pikachu holding on to his shoulder for dear life trying not to fall off.

Ash quickly punched in the number and the phone picked up after two rings. Daisy's face came on the screen.

"Like, hello Cereluan gym?"

Ash froze for a second nervous but there was no turning back now. "H..Hi Daisy it's Ash. Can I talk to Misty for a sec?"

Daisy's face fell. "I thought your mom told you Ash..." She trailed off.

Ash just stared at the computer screen his heart starting to pound harder. "I haven't talked to my mom in a couple of weeks...tell me what?"

"I don't know if I should like tell you Ash you might go and like do something stupid."

Ash continued staring at the screen intently though.

"Like alright, Ash, Misty was taken by Team Rocket a few days ago, right from the Ceriluan gym actually durring the middle of the night. There was a note..." She trailed off looking nervously at Ash now.

"Tell me what it says!" Ash said a lot more calmly then he felt. He could feel the rage building up in his chest about to explode.

"Hold on I got it here somewhere..." She dissaperred off screen for a second only to reapear a few seconds later. "Here it is it says "if you ever want to see your precious sister again tell the girls boyfriend to come and get her and bring that pikachu of his too""

Ash just stared at the screen dumbly; "She has a boyfriend? Well who's her boyfriend then?"

Daisy just stared at him "Like wow, Misty said you could be pretty dense sometimes but like wow! You are you and your like pikachu!" She stated.

Ash just looked at her "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled.

Daisy just laughed though "That's like hard to believe, she didn't like stop talking about you the whole three and half like weeks she was back here. It was like kinda annoying actually."

"She talked about me?" He asked.

"Yeah, your pokemon, how great you like are...it was soooo boring"

Ash let out a small smile 'maybe she does feel the same way. There are more important things right now Ash he told himself.

"I gotta go Daisy."

"Ash, you aren't seriously going after her like are you?" She aske her eyes widening.

Ash just hung up the phone his mind racing. 'I swear to god Team Rocket if you hurt her I'll kill you!'

"Ash what's wrong?" Brock asked seeing Ash's angry look.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked also concerned.

"Team Rocket has Misty. And they left a note telling her sister's to tell me to come get her and bring pikachu" Ash looked down anger and tears in his eyes.

"Then what's the plan?" asked Brock.

"I'm going alone!" Ash stated.

Brock and Pikachu just stared at him a minute then shook there heads.

"No it's too dangerous Brock and Pikachu your the thing they want I can't put you in danger like that. This is one thing I have to do on my own!"

Brock and Pikachu saw the determination in his eyes and finally nodded there heads.

"So how are you going to find out where she is?" Brock asked.

"That's the easy part" Ash said as he walked out the pokemon center's doors and if on que Team Rocket's hot air balloon landed in front of them.

"Alright hand over that Pikachu!" Jesse and James both yelled.

"Wait, you guys have to take me to your boss." Ash screamed back at them.

"And why would we do that?" Meowth there pet slash team member asked.

"They have Misty. Please..." Ash said quitly and Team Rocket looked stunned at this.

"Alright but if you tell anyone we took you too where are secret hideout is we'll make sure Misty gets it worse then she's gettin it now!" Jesse exclaimed.

Ash didn't even want to thing what that ment. Just what were they doing to her?

Ash slowly turned around; "Brock take care of Pikachu till I get back." Brock nodded.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu jumped up into it's owner arms and hugged him. Ash just hugged him back.

"Pikapi...pika...pikachu...chukapi"

"I'll bring her back Pikachu don't worry." Ash answered and with that he handed Pikachu to Brock tears in his eyes and got into Team Rocket's hot air balloon.

"Good luck Ash." Brock said and Ash watched as the balloon roise up in the air and Brock and Pikachu got smaller and smaller till they were out of site.

"So our boss has your little girlfriend?" Jesse asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Jesse and James just laughed at this.

"Yeah sure, and my name isn't Meowth!" Meowth laughed along as well.

"Listen isn't it possible to be just good friends with a girl when your a boy?" Ash asked looking at the three that were still laughing.

"Yeah sure when the boy doesn't have any feeling's towards the girl" James said still laughing.

"I don.t have..."

"Were here!" Jesse said cutting him off and Ash instantly looked out to see they were at an island so small that only one large building was upon it.

"That's it?" Ash asked looking at Team Rocket.

They just nodded. "Remember what we said about if you tell anyone we took you here!" Jesse said. Ash just nodded and they lowered the rope ladder for him.

Ash started to climb down slowly. This was it. He was going to save MIsty. He jumped off when he got to the very last step and landed softly on the ground. He looked back up at Team Rocket and smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Hey kid...make sure you save her and don't wait another second to tell her how you feel." Jesse said looking down at him and then there balloon floated away.

Ash just stared dumbly he muttered to himself 'did everyone know but me.'

He walked to the side of the building and found a door. He took a deep breath and walked in.

The door slowly opened and he noticed he was in a large room only one light shone to the left of the door. He looked over and there chanined to the wall was Misty. Ash slowly walked over and looked at her, her eyes were closed and Ash saw she had a couple bruises on her face and her lip was cut open.

"M..Misty!" He whispered and to his surprise Misty's eyes slowly opened and she looked at him.

"Ash" She whispered back. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What have they done to you?" Ash asked angerly and he reached up and touched one of the bruises on her face softly. She cringed and he pulled away slightly. "I'll get you out of here I swear i'll get you out of here!" He promised.

"Ash, you shouldn't have come." Misty couldn't believe Ash was here. How could he put himself into danger like this he had so much to live for. I wouldn't be so in love with him if he was any other way though she thought.

"So you did come just like the boss said you would, so typical."

Ash spun around to see a man in his late twenties staring at him.

"Grab him!" Ash didn't have time to react as he was grabbed by two team rockets and dragged to the middle of the room were there were chains cemented into the ground. He was attached to them but he still struggled.

"Let her go, you have me now so let her go."

The Team Rocket just laughed though. "And where's that Pikachu we asked you to bring?" He asked Ash just stared at him.

"I don't have him anymore I traded him to someone for a butterfree." Ash yelled.

"The Rocket laughed again "I know even you aren't that stupid kid. I told the boss you wouldn't bring it I told him but he didn't listen now it's time to deal with things my way!" Ash pulled against his restraints but could only watch as the Rocket walked slowly over to Misty.

"Don't you touch her! You hear me Don't you fucking touch her!" The Rocket just continued to walk over to Misty and looked her up and down. He reached up slowly as a tear escaped Misty's eye. The rocket followed the path of the tear down her face with his thumb and when it dropped off her face to her chest he continued tracing it skimming her breast with his index finger now. Misty looked over towards Ash and let out the most disturbing pained whimper Ash had ever heard.

Ash looked her in the eyes trying to comfort her. 'Don't worry mist, I'll make this bastard pay don't worry Mist..." Ash felt pain rip threw his chest as he continued to stare into Misty's eye's.

The Rocket laughed and finally pulled his hand away.

"Now isn't this fun?" He asked.

Misty just continued to stare at Ash.

"You know kid I have to admit you did pick yourself a pretty little girlfriend."

Ash just looked up at the man who had walked to where Ash was chained to the floor. Ash knew he usualy yelled that Misty wasn't his girlfriend at this point but his heart wouldn't let him this time.

The Rocket sneered down at him. "Oh, so you don't deny it? To bad she doesn't feel the same way kid she's already told me. Ash looked over at Misty at this and she looked down at the ground this time. Could it be could Misty really not care for me the way I care for her? Ash felt hurt and pain invade his heart but he knew he still had to get Misty out of here.

"It's true!" Misty suddenlly spoke up. "I followed the kid around because he broke my bike I just wanted my bike back Ash means nothing to me! That's why I left back to the gym! That's why I left there was nothing there for me anyways. She said as she looked at the Rocket not being able to bear looking into the pained look in Ash's eyes any longer. She couldn't let the Rocket hurt Ash and she knew this would be the only way to make sure he didn't let him believe she didn't care. Let him believe she hadn't fallen head over heals in love with her best friend and that leaving him had been the most painfull thing she had ever had to do in her life kind of like having to watch Ash break as she lied and said he ment nothing.

The Rocket stared into her eyes and it looked as though he believed her for a second before he laughed and walked out of the room.

Misty stared over at Ash but he wouldn't look at her.

"Ash..."

"Don't Misty...kay j..j..just don't." She could hear him trying not to burst into tears and her eyes welled up with tears as well. She couldn't say anything else though as the Rocket had returned. He held a flask with some sort of liquid in it though and he walked over to Misty.

"Now let's see how much of the truth you're really telling.

He arrived in front of Misty and he tilted her head back he swished the liquid around in the flask a bit before pouring it into her mouth. Misty tried to spit it back out but he quickly clamped her mouth shut and plugged her nose forcing her to swallow. Misty''s head drooped down for a second.

"NO!! What did you do to her?" Ash yelled forgetting the pain he felt over what Misty had said to him.

"Calm down Ezmerelda, she'll be up in a few minutes."

And just like he said Misty's eyes slowly flew open.

"Misty...are you o.k?" Ash asked looking at her worridly.

"Well of course I'm not o.k. Ash I've been beaten up for the last few days I just had to admit to you that I didn't have feelings for you and I'm more hungry and thirsty then I ever have been in my life."

The Rocket doubled over at this laughing so hard he was clutching his gut.

"What did you do to her what the fuck is going on?" Ash demanded.

"It's a truth serium she has to tell the absolute truth now." He said inbetweeen fits of giggles. He stopped suddenlly though and turnded to Misty. "Now tell me how you REALLY feel about Ash!"

Ash looked over at Misty and saw what looked like an internal struggle within herself her eyes shinned over with tears and she blurted out; "I''ve loved Ash ever since the day I met him, I couldn't stop myself I tried but I just couldn't help it. I tried giving him hints once I found out but he was to dense to ever figure it out. Who could blame him though...who would ever want a scrawney little ugly runt like me." She looked over at Ash the tears now running down her face.

"Oh...Mist..." Ash looked at her with tears in his eyes now. "How could you say that? Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life."

"No, don't say that! If I am so god damned beautiful how could you just let me walk away how could you just let me go back to my sister's and not do a god damned thing about it!" She was nearly sobbing now and all Ash could do was just stare at her. 'Is this really how Misty feels she really sees things like this?' He thought to himself.

"The answer to your question is yes kid. This is how she really feals, she can only speak the truth for the next half an hour." He started to roll on the ground now he was laughing so hard.

"FREEZE!! This is the pokemon police! You are under arrest!" The Rocket turned to the voice by the door and saw about ten officer Jenny's and Brock and Pikachu standing by the door.

The rocket just laughed some more when she started to hand cuff him. "It was all worth it just to see the look on the kids face when she told him the truth, the boss was right this was more damaging to him then anything else we've ever done."

Brock and Pikachu quickly grabbed the keys to the chains that were constrictign Ash and Misty from the guys pocket and undid Ash's chains and started heading towards Misty. Ash put a hand on Brock's shoulder though.

"Let me." He whispered and Brock handed over the keys knowing that something had happened here tonight that Ash had to talk to Misty about.

Ash slowly walked over to Misty and looked at her. Her head was down and Ash slowly released one of her feet then the other then one of her hands and the other. Misty still had her head down though.

"Mist?" Ash put his hand under her chin and lifted her face gently making her look at him. She had tears running down her face and her legs wobbled and she collapssed. Ash's arms shot out and grabbed Misty and he sunk to the floor. Everything she had said starting to click into his brain.

Misty burried her head into Ash's chest and started sobbing. "A..Asshh...I know you hate me now...I knoww...yo...you never will want to ss..s.seee me again..." She couldn't continue as she wrapped her arms around Ash's waist well continuing to sit in his lap clinging to him as if this would be the last time. 'How could I have said those things to him how could I have told him he abandoned me? How could I have admitted I loved him. He's never going to want to see me again!' She cried even harder.

Ash stared down at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Misty...Mist...look at me..."

Misty slowly looked up not wanting to see the disgust in Ash's eyes but she didn't see any. She was something but what was it. "but, I told you I loved you I admitted that I felt like you abandened me I..." She started to break down again and Ash lifted her face.

"Mist the only thing that disturbed me is that you actually think the truth is your an scrawney ugly runt...I mean how could you think that you are the most gorgous talented woman I have ever met in my life! And I love you...I've loved you since the day I met you it just took me a while to figure it out. When you left Misty I felt like a part of me had gone with you. I haven't even won a battle since the day you left. I'm nothing without you Misty nothing! I love you so much."

Misty just stared up at Ash and smiled the biggest smile "Oh Ash, I've waited and prayed for so long that that's what you would say...I love you too since the day we met...I felt broken when I had to leave you I never want you to leave me again never!" She nearly screamed at him now.

"Alright, alright Misty don't worry you're not leaving my side ever again I'm not going to let you! I love you too much! We're going to be together...that is if you want too.." He trailed off one more sliver of fear of rejection apparent in his eye's.

"Oh Ash...yes...yes!!" And with that she threw her arms around Ash's neck and he tightned his grip on her waist loving the feeling of Misty in his arms...finally...

Misty slowly pulled back and looked up at him then...and slowly there lips started to move closer together intill finally there lips barely touched. It felt like a pikachu had just shocked him. He couldn't get enough of her though and he pulled her closer running his tounge along her lips to gain entrance and she opened her mouth allowing him access the kiss was getting pretty intense when suddenlly they hear Brock...

"Uh...can we save the make out period for when were out of Team Rocket's secret lair!" Ash and Misty smiled and blushed. They stood up and Misty started to walk away but Ash grabbed her hand.

"Oh no, your not leaving my side!"

Misty smiled and blushed somemore and Ash picked her up bridal style and walked out of Team Rocket's hideout.

Thing's were going to be different now Ash knew this and he was o.k. with this. He looked down at his now sleeping girlfriend in his arms and smiled placing a kiss in the top of her head. She smiled in her sleep..."I love you Ash"

"I love you too Mist" He smiled back.

Brock watching all this turned to Pikachu "I told you they'd admit it to each other after this you owe me a dollar!" Pikachu looked at him and smirked..."Pikachu no...I was just kidding...I mean you don't have to give me that dollar...I...AHHHHHH!!" Brock started to run as Pikachu ran after him trying to shock him.

Ash laughed looked at the two run off ahead and Misty snuggled closer into Ash's chest.

Everything was perfect!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you think? I was considering a sequal but I'm not to sure if it's that good though...I do have some idea's for a sequal though...anywho please read and review!! Please please please!!


End file.
